Allies
Captain Jack Sparrow Jack is your friend, but keep a weather eye. He's as wily as they come, and he has his own agenda. And what might that be, you ask? Well, he's searching for something –– something powerful –– and he's got quite a few enemies of the dangerous sort after him because of it. That's what comes of being one of the most notorious pirates to sail the Seven Seas. When Jack asks you for your help, which he will, don't hesitate to lend a hand. The life of a pirate is a life of adventure, after all. And Jack can help you find plenty of that! Elizabeth Swann Daughter of Port Royal's Governor, Elizabeth Swann is as daring and adventurous as Jack Sparrow himself. She knows pirate lore inside and out –– especially the fine details of the Pirate's Code. She'll also help you get your first ship, and later, train you in the use of the Dagger. She can be found in the Governor's Mansion in Port Royal. Will Turner Will possesses skills as sharp as the blades he makes. He's a master swordsman and disposed to give lessons to anyone who asks. Will is still coming to terms with his pirate heritage, but his love for Elizabeth Swann keeps him out of trouble … for the most part. Will can be found in the blacksmith's building next to the fencing dummy in Port Royal where he'll give you a sword to arm you for your adventure. Tia Dalma This mysterious mystic loathes the presence of the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company in the Caribbean. They do nothing but stir up trouble at a time when her beloved islands are already plagued with evil. She has devoted her powers to driving them away and, to that end, will help any Pirate who fights them by giving lessons in the arts of Voodoo. Tia Dalma resides deep within the swamps of Cuba. Captain Barbossa One of the nastiest pirates to ever sail the Caribbean, Barbossa can be found haunting the island known as Devil's Anvil, where he might just provide you with information that only a dead man can know –– information about legendary treasures and deadly curses. He can arrange for Pirates to undertake the Curse of the Black Pearl so that they can settle disputes in combat –– while staying true to the Pirate Code. Joshamee Gibbs Once a Petty Officer in the Royal Navy, Gibbs turned pirate and is now Jack Sparrow's right–hand man. Because Jack is wanted by so many enemies, Gibbs often relays messages to other pirates on Jack's behalf. Gibbs can usually be found at the Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga. Jack the Monkey Named after Jack Sparrow, this is probably the meanest, most rotten-tempered undead simian in all the Caribbean. As commanded by his owner, black-hearted Captain Barbossa, Jack the Monkey sometimes serves as a target when his master needs to teach a new pirate how to use a pistol. It's no skin off his back … literally. The Crew of the Black Pearl Carver Rumor has it that Carver was a lowly Navy cook before jumping ship and living the pirate life. Carver himself started that rumor. Truth is, until recently he was an assassin for the East India Trading Company's elite Blake Guard brigade. Carver's real name is JAMES PIDGLEY and his talent for subterfuge and deception landed him the choicest assignments until Carver overheard a conversation between Lord Beckett and the Royal Navy's Admiral Simon. It was not intended for his ears and when they discovered it, Carver was a marked man. He fled for his life as Simon and Beckett organized a massive manhunt to return him, dead or alive. Somehow, Carver evaded them and is still among the living. Since that fateful day Carver's been laying low in the only place he figured to go unnoticed and unquestioned - Tortuga. Before Carver will join Jack's crew, you have to help him eliminate the paper trail that could lead to his unpleasant demise... Gordon Greer Once a proud and able Ensign of the British Royal Navy, after a particularly harsh lashing for a minor infraction, Greer figured he'd try life as a pirate. It couldn't be much worse than life in the Royal Navy he thought, and it was certainly more profitable. With his mind set, Greer found passage to Tortuga and signed on with the Black Pearl, proving his worth on several occasions. Shortly after the crew of the Pearl disbanded, Greer frittered away whatever gold he had in few short days. Ultimately, his poor financial planning brought him to the doorstep of his youngest sister, June. Hat in hand, Gordon begged June for a place to stay. He told her it was, "only until me fortunes return," June however, knew better - since this wasn't the first time her brother came calling. Tired of providing for her scandalous sibling, June reported Gordon to the Naval authorities and collected a handsome reward. Lieutenant Peter Blakeley was the arresting officer that fateful day and the Lieutenant not only captured Greer, but he also caught the eye of June - who was also smitten with the young officer. Although the initial charges against Greer were dropped because of "lack of proof," June and Lt. Blakeley conspired to keep Greer in the stocks until he repented of his wicked way. You'll meet Gordon Greer inside Fort Charles, while on your Quest to round up the Black Pearl crew. Greer is the second crewman of the Black Pearl you'll need to locate in the Black Pearl story chapter. To get Greer released, you'll need to convince (in addition to a few other tasks) Lt. Blakeley that Gordon has gone straight. Honestly, Greer will most likely return to his life of larceny - in fact, Captain Sparrow's counting on it. Hendry Cutts Hendry Cutts comes from long line of woodcutters in the English countryside. Bored to the blooming gills, Hendry made his way to the sea in search of adventure. Cutts found work as bow swain (the ship's fix it man) and soon found his skills were better suited, and rewarded, on pirate ships. Captain Jack took him aboard after a night of ruinous rum consumption in Shanghai. When the crew of the Black Pearl scattered to the four winds Hendry Cutts embarked on a drunken binge in Tortuga and woke up with a hangover… and a wife! While Cutts can't remember saying "I do," it's official, and much to his good luck his new wife, Millie, is both beautiful and well connected. Millie's the younger sister of Scarlet - a woman of questionable repute who's beloved by pirates everywhere. Despite his first impulse to "make good on the arrangement," Millie's incessant chattering has driven Cutts to the verge of madness. Even worse, Cutts later learned that Millie only agreed to the marriage after he - in a drunken haze - had promised her a priceless necklace that legend says was worn by Mary Queen of Scots on her wedding day. Scarlet is very protective of Millie and uses all of her considerable influence to ensure that Cutts lives up to his end of the bargain. You must help Cutts appease Scarlet by fulfilling his promise to Millie. Once that's done, the scheming sisters will have no further use for Cutts and he's free to join Jack's crew. Nill Offrill Nill Offrill is a competent seaman but that is not why he crews on the Black Pearl . Being the superstitious sort, Captain Jack Sparrow thinks Nill brings him good luck, so he sails wherever Jack goes. They forged a friendship in a British debtor's prison where, due to Nill's luck - or so Sparrow thinks - they broke out with ease. Nill however has a bit of a problem; gambling. It's always getting him into trouble because he is neither good nor lucky at his chosen hobby. Now Offrill has got outstanding debts all over Tortuga. He owes everyone from Doc Grog to Karbay Benedeck. You must help repay them before he can rejoin the crew of the Black Pearl. Without him, Captain Jack refuses to sail. Gunner No one knows Gunner's real name of where he be birthed. Sailors and pirates around the Caribbean only know that the man is half mad and half deaf - the ideal combination one needs to be an expert gunner. His nickname comes from his particular talents in coordinating the Black Pearl 's fearsome cannonade. Truth be told, Gunner's lost count how many times he's near-blown himself up, and with that, his hearing and short-term memory are, shall we say, a bit spotty. After leaving the Black Pearl , Gunner went to work for the ruthless rumrunner, Marcel Duchamps. Like most of his ilk, Duchamps got stingy with his profits. But Gunner did well for himself by proving to be invaluable. Those Navy buggars were always bedeviling rumrunners, and Gunner's cannon fire artistry ensured Duchamps' product always arrived on time. Gunner's proficiency also led to his downfall. He was given more responsibility, more things to remember and more shipments to plan. It became too much for his Gunner's addled mind, even going so far as to forget where he'd stashed barrels of valuable rum! Duchamps suspected foul play and retaliated by tipping off the East India Trading Company Officers about Gunners illicit activities. Now you must help the forgetful ole Gunner locate his lost cache, and replace it, so he can return to the Black Pearl crew. "Scary" Mary Lash Born to vain aristocrats, Mary Lash's parents took one look at this unusual child and hid her away. As she grew, the rejection made her downright hideous, and before long they turned Mary out to fend for herself. Like many outcasts, she became a pirate… a talented and fearsome one at that! Scary Mary, as she was known, has a reputation for showing no mercy to victims or crew. On one recent voyage, she was mutinied and marooned when half her crew thought she was "bad luck" while the other half was convinced she was a demon disguised as a woman. As you might well imagine, Scary Mary didn't take the mutiny well. She managed to get off the island and went into a rage, terrorizing towns and plundering property all over the Caribbean. Now you must work hard to extract information as to her whereabouts, seeing as the folks who may know aren't exactly inclined to help! You must find and persuade Mary to sign up with Jack before Jolly Roger gets his evil claws into her and makes Scary Mary his minion. Dr. Grogan (Doc Grog) Dr. Grogan was once a surgeon of distinction who served in the Royal Navy. That was before he took to drinkin'. He got his nickname for being - as you can imagine - so full of grog that he amputated the wrong leg of an able bodied First Mate. Justice demanded he either hang from the yardarms or take his chances with the sharks and jump ship on the high sea. He took the second. On the verge of drowning, Doc Grog was rescued by the Black Pearl and given passage to Tortuga. Indebted to Captain Jack, he's still not inclined to join his or any other pirate crew for that matter. Ya see, Doc Grog gets seasick and wants no part of pirating life. But he does have someone who might take his place … To make ends meet, Doc took on a boarder, a pirate and self-taught surgeon named, Le Cerdo. But the man can't pay his rent and he's eating Doc out of house and home! You must help Doc find some herbs for his medicine and maybe, he'll tell you how to woo Cerdo onto the Black Pearl . Or perhaps, the cagey ole Doc will give you a potion that will knock Le Cerdo out long enough to Shanghai him into service. Either way, Captain Jack will get his surgeon. Giladoga Giladoga is a nickname given him by Captain Jack, who when they first met, was too full of grog to pronounce his given name, Gil Derga. Giladoga's a pirate with plenty of nautical miles under his belt. He has seen it all, done it all, and fought them all. To him, it's not about pillaging and plundering anymore -- it's about his personal obsession - finding the final resting place of his hero, the notorious pirate of old, Will Parker. Ole Will Parker's the reason Giladoga became a buccaneer. Will Parker's crucial role in the raid on Cadiz, Spain, led by Sir Francis Drake himself, made Parker a pirate among pirates. He sailed away a rich man, and hadn't much need for pirating after that. Will Parker lived like a King and did as he pleased which is what most pirates want, being the lazy folks they are. Finding the location of Parker's final resting place is what motivates Giladoga. Some say it was in Java, others say it's a remote island off the coast of Africa. But there's a hint on a soiled old map in Giladoga's possession suggesting Parker's bones are buried on Tortuga. You've got to help Giladoga find his hero's grave, or he'll never return to Jack's crew. John Smith John Smith is a vicious pirate as well as an accomplished carpenter. His family had been wealthy landowners who lost it all when the Royal Navy unlawfully confiscated their estates. Smith was forced into becoming a workingman. He quickly found work as a ship's carpenter but he never forgot the Navy's treachery. So when Captain Jack offered Smith a spot on the Black Pearl, he jumped at the chance to regain his fortunes. After the crew split up, Smith was commissioned to refurbish a sloop rig for Andrew Bowdash on Tortuga. Bowdash intended it to be a gift for a fair young maiden named Gretchen, as an incentive to marry him. But his nuptials would be delayed... Smith got anxious to return to the adventurous life and started running rum for a local distillery. Seems he "borrowed" The Gretchen, had a scrape with a Navy Panther, and ran her aground on one of the wild islands. Since then John Smith has been trying to make repairs, seeing as how he was advanced the entire fee! He can't return to Tortuga empty handed so you must help Smith out - or he'll never get to rejoin Jack's crew. Category:Allies and Enemies Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide